dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chet Pussy (TV Series)
This article is about the character from the TV Series, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Chet Pussy Chet Pussy, better known as the Titty Twister Doorman, was a character who first appeared in the fifth episode of the first season. He was a culebra who was a doorman for the bar and then was killed by Seth Gecko. History Not much is known about his history except being a vampire for sometime before the start of the series. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season One In Self Contained, he is seen at the end of the episode near the bar's door. In Place of Dead Roads, he's present at the entrance of the Twister and announces the various "flavors" inside. He takes notice of Kate and states her as a new flavor, to which Seth tells him to leave her alone. He tells Seth to let her decide, and he proceeds to punch him. When Seth goes outside, he is confronted by Chet and a few other men. Seth is proceeded to be beaten up by them and is chained by both arms and legs. Before getting ready to torture him, Narciso shows up and Chet gets frustrated as he walks away since Narciso tells hims to go. In Pandemonium, he is inside the Twister and confronts Seth for more payback. He kills another bar patron and threatens Seth with becoming like him and goes to bite him, but Seth stakes him, turning him to dust. Physical Appearance He had a slim build and wore a dark, black vest and a multi colored striped shirt underneath the vest. He wore a fedora that had a red scarf around it. He also wore a necklace with an unknown object. He had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Being a doorman, he has to lure the people to come in and advertise what's inside. He uses many flavors of the women inside to describe them and notices Kate immediately, who he refers to as "Cherry Pie". Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Chet has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Chet can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Chet is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Doorman.jpg Doorman2.png Name *'Chet' is a masculine given name, sometimes a diminutive form of Chester, which means "fortress" or "camp". See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased